Not what you need
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: El sentimiento de culpabilidad que ahoga a Spencer cada vez ve a Jenna siempre ha sido insoportable, pero cuando encuentran la moto destrozada de Toby, no puede soportar la idea de que la chica esté sola.


**Título:** Not what you need  
**Fandom: **Pretty Little Liars  
**Ship: **SPENNA FOREVER  
**Resumen:** El sentimiento de culpabilidad que ahoga a Spencer cada vez ve a Jenna siempre ha sido insoportable, pero cuando encuentran la moto destrozada de Toby, no puede soportar la idea de que la chica esté sola.  
**Notas:** En este fic, he decidido ignorar por completo las perversiones de Jenna hacia Toby, porque ya es bastante díficil hacer algo de estas dos y que resulte creíble, pero la adorable **seelphy** se lo merece. No sé bien como hemos llegado a este estado de locura, pero hemos llegado a la conclusión de que su alter ego es Spencer y el mío Jenna (no se nota lo maléfica que soy ni nada, no, no), y que, por lo tanto, son lo más OTP del mundo :D Este es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, espero poder regalarte más cosas además de esto y tu fanvideo, pero quería dejarte esto por aquí ya para animarte un poco, que estar mala es un asco. Me he emocionado y les he puesto lyrics de canción y todo, para que veas :D Bueno, te lo dejo ya por aquí, preciosa 3

_I know I'm not what you need  
but it's okay with me,  
if you're okay with me._  
**It's okay with me; Manchester Orchestra**

Puede que ver a Jenna Marshall pasearse por las calles de Rosewood oculta bajo sus gafas y necesitando siempre la ayuda de su bastón fuera suficiente como para ponerle los pelos de punta al recordar el "incidente" que la llevó a esa situación, pero hasta a Spencer se le partía el corazón al verla llorar sola en el portal de su casa.

Había pasado distraída las primeras clases de por la mañana, incapaz de centrar su atención en cualquier cosa que no fuese el modo en el que había visto a Jenna tambalearse cuando fue a levantarse, necesitando enseguida apoyarse en la barandilla y sin nadie que notase las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos ocultos.

Había querido acercarse a ella y ofrecerle algún tipo de apoyo, pero el temor a una mala reacción por su parte la había detenido. Casi podía oír su comentario lleno de rencor sobre como el ser ciega no hacía que necesitase ayuda para cruzar la calle. Aunque, Spencer no podía evitar preguntarse si no era su mente la que deseaba culpar a Jenna inventandose posibles reacciones mezquinas en lugar de admitir que no se acercaba a ella porque consideraba que ya le había hecho suficiente daño.

A veces, durante los primeros meses después de que pasase "lo de Jenna", el recuerdo de áquella noche hacía que el mundo se le cayese encima, aumentando aún más sus peleas con Alison por la frustración que le provocaba no poder hablarlo con nadie. Se sentía un monstruo, y más de una vez había tratado de vendarse los ojos y había acabado llorando de miedo ante la perspectiva de lo que ella y sus amigas le habían hecho a la chica.

Pero, pasado el tiempo, las chicas se habían empapado de la actitud de Ali y habían llegado a la conclusión de que, de algún modo, la mala era Jenna, y que se lo merecía. Aunque ninguna de ellas se atreviese nunca a mencionarlo.

Por eso la culpa era ahora mayor, la duda comenzando a abrise paso en su mente: ¿podría haber hecho algo por ella? Sabía que no podría haber evitado lo que pasó, cualquier decisión que tuviese que ver con Alison Dilaurentis era incorruptible, pero, tal vez, si en lugar de evitarla y temerla, ella hubiese hecho un esfuerzo por mostrarse comprensiva tras el accidente, ahora Jenna no estaría sola.

Se había alejado de las demás chicas y ahora permanecía oculta en un rincón de la biblioteca, ignorando los mensajes de sus amigas que le preguntaban por qué no estaba en la cafetería con ellas. Una vez terminaron sus clases, Spencer se había dedicado a seguir a Jenna, notando como sus pasos eran mucho más lentos y temerosos ahora que no tenía a Toby para guiarla del brazo. La curiosidad la había obligado a continuar una vez la vió adentrarse en la biblioteca, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que, a no ser que tuviesen ediciones en braille, no había mucho que ella pudiese hacer allí.

Desde la puerta, aún temerosa de que reconociese los pasos que la seguían, siguió su camino con la mirada hasta que la vio sentarse a la primera mesa que encontró y hundir el rostro entre las manos. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta nada más darse cuenta. La biblioteca estaba casi siempre desierta, en especial en la hora de la comida, y no se le ocurría mejor lugar en todo Rosewood Day para ir a llorar. No había nadie salvo las dos chicas en la estancia, y Spencer tomó aire antes de atreverse a caminar hacía ella.

En cuanto sus pasos se acercaron lo suficiente, Jenna se sobresaltó y se limpió las lágrimas, aferrándose con fuerza a su bastón como si temiera que algún gamberro del instituto pretendiese gastarle una broma. Era la primera vez que la veía parecer asustada. La morena carraspeó para hacerse notar y causó que Jenna levantase la cabeza hacia ella, aunque no pudiese verla.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Hm, hola, soy yo...

Antes de que pudiese continuar, Jenna pronunció su nombre con un deje decepción y abandonó la posición defensiva de antes, dejándo su bastón reposar a un lado mientras cerraba los puños con visible enfado. Era obvio que no era la persona con la que deseaba hablar.

- He oído lo de Toby y... bueno, quería decirte que lo siento mucho. De verdad.

- No es lo único que deberías sentir -repuso la otra chica, el rencor que salía de su voz provocando que Spencer se quedase paralizada por unos instantes.

Pero si había algo de Spencer que había hecho que no se echase atrás ni con la misma Alison, era su orgullo. Jenna había vuelto a bajar la cabeza y su pose indicaba que esperaba que desapareciese del lugar, pero Spencer no pensaba hacerlo.

- Sí que lo siento. Todo. No me creas si no quieres, pero es verdad.

A diferencia de todas las demás ocasiones en las que se mencionaba la culpabilidad de Spencer en aquel asunto, esta vez no había temido alzar la voz, en parte por su enfado y en parte por la intimidad que la estancia vacía les proporcionaba.

- Quédate aquí sola si quieres, yo sólo pretendía ayudar.

Sus labios estaban a punto de pronunciar un amargo "adiós", cuando algo la hizo detenerse a la hora de darle la espalda. Al principio, su mano aferrándola por la muñeca le hizo dar un respingo, esperando cualquier tipo de amenaza o incluso violencia por su parte, pero la otra chica pronto aflojó el puño y se encogió de hombros, pareciendo tímida ante sus siguientes palabras.

- Podrías ayudarme, si quieres. Me había acostumbrado a ir con alguien, y.. bueno, no me las apaño bien yo sola con esto -dijo señalando el bastón que tenía a su lado- ¿Podrías...?

Spencer afirmó con la cabeza enérgicamente para luego enrojecer y declarar en voz alta que sí que la ayudaría. Se sentía rara con la idea de pasear a Jenna Marshall por los pasillos del instituto, y tenía claro que sus amigas la tacharían poco menos que de loca, pero no le importó. Era lo que tenía que hacer. Ignoró el escalofrío que la recorrió al notar como Jenna se aferraba con torpeza a ella para levantarse, y no pudo identificar con tanta claridad si dicha sensación seguía siendo fruto del miedo, pero no pronunció una palabra y, simplemente, la cogió del brazo.

Mientras salían de la biblioteca y las primeras miradas curiosidas comenzaron a posarse sobre la extraña pareja, Spencer apenas fue capaz de sentir otra cosa que esa leve vergüenza por ser el centro de atención, así que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando Jenna le advirtió de que su móvil no dejaba de sonar.

"Así que, paseando a Miss Daisy, ¿eh, Spencer? Qué tierno. Cuidado, creo que alguien se ha hecho ilusiones -A".


End file.
